At Night
by seastar529
Summary: After Bionic Showdown, Leo and Adam have a bonding moment.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Warning: spoilers for Bionic Showdown if you haven't watched it. This is after it during the night.

No flames.

############################

Leo sighed as he took another sip of his milk; today was one of the most eventful things that he has ever been in. He smiled slightly at the fact that his family knew about Marcus and they were safe.

"At least they're safe from Marcus." Leo muttered putting a hand to his still aching side. That blast really bruised it up, he just didn't want to ruin his family's fun by reminding them about him almost dying.

"I wouldn't say that Leo." A very familiar voice chuckled from behind him. Leo turned and gasped; Marcus stood there mostly intact except for a robotic arm showing. He gave a smirk. "I'm still here, and I am going to take you and your family down one day."

"Ma-Marcus! I thought you were dead!" Leo stuttered stepping back only to hit his back against the counter.

Leo was about to run up the stairs screaming when Marcus glared at him.

"Don't tell anyone about tonight. I'm still here, and now I don't have to hold back." He raised an eyebrow. "I hold the cards and you don't. Oh and by the way, your siblings don't need to know about some of our encounters that we had before they finally saw that I was bionic alright."

Marcus sneered at him one more time and clicked a remote making him disappear. Leo was alone once more.

The teen dropped the glass, letting it fall to the floor.

"What was that?" his big brother Adam's voice called, he heard his oldest sibling walking in to the kitchen. "Leo are you alright? What was that noise I just heard?"

"I dropped my glass, sorry Adam. What are you doing up?" Leo asked as he started to pick up the glass on the floor. The other teen smiled slightly and went to get his drink.

"I was too excited about my new ability to sleep. I kept thinking about it over and over again." Adam frowned. "Then I thought about how I got it."

Leo stopped and looking up from the glass, "What do you mean? You got it fighting Marcus."

"No, I got it protecting my little brother who was about to be killed. Who, for a little bit, I thought was dead. Tonight it flashed in front of my eyes that I haven't been the best big brother." Adam shook his head trying and looked down at the short teen.

"You aren't a bad brother. What are you talking about?" Leo was so confused, his family was awesome.

"You were always telling us that Marcus was a bad dude and I never listened. You constantly did stuff that got in the way of their plans to help us. I thought you were dead tonight Leo, and something in me says that you're going to be targeted by Douglas when he decides to try and take us again." Adam picked Leo up and hugged him. "I'm sorry for not believing you! I'm sorry for always calling you short too even though you really are tiny."

Leo smiled and hugged him back, "All I cared about is that you were safe, you guys aren't my blood related siblings but I'm so happy that I got to meet you. That's why I did what I did."

Adam felt tears in his eyes but instead of letting them out he asked, "What did Marcus do to you? During the mission Douglas and Marcus let on to the fact that they had confronted you before. Did they hurt you?"

Leo froze up, his eyes growing wide. What was he going to say? How should he answer? Should he lie or tell the truth? Adam felt the stiffening of his brother's body and moved away to see his face laced with fear.

"Leo, what did Marcus do?" he asked again. Leo shook his head. "Tell me, it helps to talk about these things, or at least I hear that it helps."

"Please, I don't think it's a good idea to talk about it. I just don't think that Douglas is gone, and if he isn't gone that means there is a chance that Marcus or something similar to Marcus will come back."

Adam's eyes glowed red for a second, "If I ever see them again I will tear them apart for trying to damage my family!"

Leo latched onto the taller one and hugged him. Tonight all he wanted to do was be with his family and not think about what might happen in the future.

###################################

**Hello and thanks for reading, does anyone else think that Marcus is going to come back? Did anyone else like in the show when Adam got all protective brother? I was thinking about making something like this for Chase and Leo, Bree and Leo, and Davenport and Leo. Tell me if anyone would want to read it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY!**


End file.
